


I Prefer A Little Castiel In My Showers

by BadLuckCharm



Series: Supernatural one-shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, PWP, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckCharm/pseuds/BadLuckCharm
Summary: The good news?Dean and Cas are over that ridiculous mountain of sexual tension.The bad news?They are reduced to only fucking in the shower because Sam is being a nosy little bitch.





	I Prefer A Little Castiel In My Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Also I'm on the verge of being grounded but eh whatever

“Oh,  _Cas._ ” I moaned as Castiel, the fucking beautiful angel of the Lord who was fucking  _me_ , gave one last push with his finger that sent me over the edge. My grip on his shoulders tightened, and I came, my hips jerking forward. Oh, he was gorgeous, looking down at me with those blue eyes of his. My muscles relaxed, and I went limp in his arms. “Oh, Cas…” I whispered. It was more involuntary than anything; his name just flowed out of me. But his name wasn’t the only thing coming out of me.

 

“Dean, I-I like it when you call my name.” Cas stuttered. I smiled up at him, leaning up for a kiss. He pulled out his finger slowly and I didn't groan. Not at all. I would never. I'm more of a man than that.

 

"I know, Cas.” I pulled his naked, hot, sweaty body closer so his head rested on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed the top of his head. “I know.” I said softly into his hair.

 

“You don’t want me to tell Sam, do you?” Cas asked, already knowing the answer. I nodded.

 

“If you tell him, this will be not only your first time with me, but your  _last_  too.” I warned. “I like this, like, I  ** _really_**  fucking like this, but Sam cannot know under any circumstances.” Cas was the one to nod this time.

 

"I understand, Dean.”

 

And in this opportune moment, my phone went off.

 

I squirmed out from under Cas, who sat up, and leaned back to let me pass, but instead, he leaned back to far and fell to the floor. But he was okay. What a clumsy little sexy thing he was. And he was all mine.

 

I'm one lucky bitch.

 

“Damn, you Sam.” I swore under my breath as I picked up my phone. “What?” I asked angrily.

 

“Uh, okay? Hey, what was our room number again?” Sam asked. “I’m right outside, but I can’t remember which one it is.” Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh  _shit_. Sam was right  _outside_? I looked over at Cas, who was pulling up his boxers I had furiously pulled from his body an hour ago. He nodded. “Dean?” Sam asked on the other end.

 

“Yeah. We’re 112.” I lied. Anything to buy time.

 

“Okay, thanks.” And he hung up. Okay he was on the other side of the building. We had about four minutes to get our crap together.  I looked to Cas. Him and those freakin blue eyes looked back.

 

“Dean. I assume you would like to do this again?” Cas asked as I pulled up my boxers and pants and buckled them. I walked over to him, where my shirt was on the floor. I didn't pick it up, but instead invaded his personal space.

 

“Hell yeah, Cas.” I looked from his eyes to his lips then back to his eyes. And in the flash of an angel’s wings, we were locking lips, my hands furiously grasping his soft black hair. “Casssssssssss…” I moaned open-mouthed as his tongue pleasurably invaded my mouth.

 

“Dean…we…should…stop…before…Sam…returns.” Cas gasped between kisses. With one last, but soft kiss, I nodded.

 

“Agreed. But we  _have_  to do this again, or it’ll kill me.” I said, running my hand slowly up the back of his leg. He gave me one of his rare smiles.

 

“Admittedly, I would take delight in having intercourse with you again Dean.” Cas replied. I smiled back and leaned my forehead on his, and grabbed his firm little ass. He gasped and I chuckled.

 

“Okay, babe.” I whispered. I felt his hands creep up my bare chest. “Cas… Sam’s coming back any minute now…” but I made no move to stop him.

 

"I realize that Dean. But, admittedly, I don't really c-"

 

And then the door opened and Cas disappeared, taking his warmth and blue eyes with him. Fucking Sam. I mean, come on! I didn't get to know what Cas was gonna say! Sam looked around the room and then at me. He sniffed.

 

“You stink like sex.” He said simply. “What’s her name this time?” he asked, not looking at me as he pulled his salad and my burgers out of a white paper bag and put it on one of the motel tables. I froze. Cover up. Cover up. Cover up.

 

“C-Chastity.” I stuttered, trying to keep my cool. Wait, why did I use  _that_  one? Sam gave me a look.

 

“Chastity? Really, Dean?” he said, and I couldn't tell if Sam didn't believe him or was just disgusted. It must have been disgusted, because Sam just shook his head and pulled out some plastic forks.

 

“Okay, well I’m taking a shower, so don’t even  _think_  of using the water.” I warned in a gruff voice. Okay, so Sam wasn't completely wrong about me smelling. I had hit it pretty hard with Cas. Especially during Round Two. Yeah, we were _so_  doing that again. I walked into the bathroom and peeled off what was left of my clothes. Which wasn't much, considering it was just my pants and boxers. I turned on the shower and stepped in. The water was just a bit warm, and I liked it. I let the water droplets hit my sore back (from hunting, I swear) and I closed my eyes, taking in the warmth of the water and the feeling of its heat on my skin. And my thoughts wandered to Cas…

 

But I was then pressed to the wall, a hand over my mouth. My eyes were open faster than a wendigo could run. Castiel, my angel, was naked again, pressing my back up against the shower wall. Jesus, Cas just seemed to know how I liked it. Taking control like that? Damn. I mean, come on, it was nice to be man-handled every once in a while. And, yes, okay, so I get really turned on when Cas plays dominant like the time he beat me up in that alley for trying to summon Michael and banishing his sweet little ass back to heaven. Admittedly, I did get a bit hard when he pushed me up against that wall all those years ago. Unfortunately, when I’d hit the shower wall, I had  _slammed_ into it, creating a bit of a thud. I could hear Sam’s voice from the other side of the wall.

 

“Dean? You okay in there?” Cas removed his hand from my mouth.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just dropped somethin, ths’all.” I called back. Cas smoothed some water down my chest, his hands continuing to travel downwards to my cock, one getting a firm grip. I tried not to moan too loud. Cas and his blue eyes looked to me hungrily. He leaned into my ear, but I whispered to him first.

 

“Had a taste and now you’re addicted, huh angel?” Cas chuckled.

 

“Yes Dean. And when you got in the shower, I saw your thoughts and I-I just couldn't resist.” He pushed me harder against the wall, and stroked my dick. I bit my lip hard to keep from crying out.

 

“C-Cas… Sam’ll… Sam’ll hear us if we…if we…  _Oh Cas_ …” Cas had latched onto my throat, leaving what were sure to be nice bruises later. Not to mention his hand was doing wonders to me. “Cas…nnnnn…don’t stop.” I called softly to him. His mouth was on my ear, his teeth grazing my earlobe. My knees shook and I damn near  _trembled_  in his grasp. “Oh,  _Cas_.” I moaned just a little too loudly. Sam’s voice once again came from the wall.

 

“Dean are you okay? What are you  _doing_  in there?” I scowled, even though Sam wasn’t around to see it. Cas stopped and looked at me, waiting for me to answer my little brother.

 

“Dude! What a man does in his shower is his own business! So shut your cakehole!” I snapped. Cas smirked and continued. I whimpered and gripped his sides when his index finger teased over my hole. He smiled downwards.

 

“Interesting” was all he said. I laughed.

 

“"Interesting" ? That’s it, Cas?” I asked quietly. He chuckled slightly.

 

“Well, it is.”

 

"Well..." I took his hand, with his finger still sticking out from the rest, "...do it again, Castiel." He smiles, and I do too. I kissed him softly, the water from the shower warm on his body. I put his finger right on my hole, and without a damn warning, he pushes in, finger somehow already slick in lube. "Oh  _fuck_  yes!" I yell so loud everyone in the building could probably hear me. But I don't care. And Cas is still in my ear, shushing me. I gasp for breath a few more times than I'll admit to, and I claw at his sides, leaving marks for sure, but Cas shows me no mercy. Which I know it's all only payback for teasing him earlier in bed, but this... He's nibbling on my earlobe and pumping in and out of me. I do  _not_  whimper. I'm a man. I don't whimper like a little girl, even when Cas is...okay fine so I  _am_  whimpering like a little bitch. Sue me! I like it, dammit.

 

"Dean, I believe Sam is becoming aware of my presence." Cas murmurs against my neck, which I hadn't noticed him moving to until now. But before he can fly off again, I put my hands on his shoulders and stare him down.

 

"Then you better hurry up and fuck me into this wall, Cas." He smirked in a way only I've ever seen him do in bed, and he slowly pulled out his finger with another damn gasp from me. He pushes his dick inside of me, and yes, I know, I know, it's girly, but I scream. I scream long and loud. I'm seeing little dark blips in my vision, and then I realize they're stars from light-headedness. Oh, and did it feel good. And that's when Sam's banging on the door, calling my name.

 

"Dean! Dean what's wrong? Are you okay?"

 

"Sam, I told you, fuck off, man..." I half-moaned half-yelped. "Cas, move, please babe. I-I need you to move or I'll...I won't make it...Cas  _please_." I beg.

 

"I rather enjoy the sound of you calling my name desperately, Dean. Maybe I'll just leave you like this." I groaned. I couldn't take it. Castiel's teasing was just too much for me. It was such a turn-on, yet it hurt so good.  


 

"No, Cas you can't..." I drug out my words so they each sounded like moans themselves. " _No_...please... Cas..." Cas chuckled again.

 

"Alright Dean. But only if you promise to be good." And he moved. And it felt the best. Seriously, I can't remember better sex. Ever.

 

"Harder, Cas. Faster, babe!" I groaned in his ear, biting the lobe a bit. He did as he was commanded, and within what felt like forever, I came. Then Cas too, about five minutes after. "God, are you incredible Cas..." I whispered softly to him as we cleaned each other off. He kissed me, and I kissed him right back.

 

"I love you, Dean."

 

"I love you too, Cas." There were a few more kisses.

 

"I knew it!" Sam shouted from the other side of the wall. The little shit had been listening in on our post-sex conversation. Well this was gonna be a bitch to sort out and explain. Cas looked at me frightened.

 

"Dean, does this mean no more shower sex?" I nodded.

 

"Yep. I guess now that Sam knows, you're just gonna have to put up with the bed." He smiled.

 

"Bed sex is more fun, Dean. Let's do it more often, now that your brother is about to confront us." I smiled back.

 

"Yeah, how the hell am I supposed to come up with an excuse when my brother just heard me scream your name repeatedly while you fucked me and then heard me openly say that I love you?"

 

"Well I'll be enjoying that bed sex with you Dean. So at least you can look forward to that."

 

"Yeah, I think Sam'll have to get his own room tonight, and you and I are gonna have to get another room with only  _one_ bed. And it'll be larger."

 

"I concur, Dean. In fact, why not do it now?" I kissed him.

 

"Good idea."

 

_~fin~_

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note: This fic belongs to another author, I'm posting this here on their request, with their full permission and consent.** *tired voice* Like I said, this steamy smutty fic isn't mine, so I won't take any credit. Also not to be rude, if I see this fic floating anywhere without the original author's or my permission then, I'll haunt yo asses.
> 
> Stay safe lovelies, and if you comment I'll be sure to pass the message to the original author :) They and I love you guys.


End file.
